She Was My World
by EllynLives215
Summary: Superman decides to leave the Justice League to find out more about Krypton. However, the world he returns to is so much different than the one he's left. Eight years of everyone lives have passed without him. A morning world, a broken team, a shattered friend. How can he ever continue?
1. Chapter 1

Diana looked back at Bruce. His worried face said it all, everything she had done was to protect the world, to protect him. She gave a weak sad smile, she poured all the love she felt into that last look. She whispered "I love you"

It killed her that she would never be able to tell him.

The blast turned her attention back to the battle, it raged in war and death. She pulled the weapon from her belt and strode towards the monster. "Curselich!" She screamed getting its attention, it looked down at her and sneered. She breathed know what she had to do,

Diana threw her sword at it, smashing directly into the center of its chest. It roared in agitation, it grabbed for her but she flew out of range. She stared him down, head on. Placing her gauntlets together she smashed it with energy knocking it backward, stunned. She threw herself forwards, pulling out the bomb she had carefully kept hidden. Diana held her hand forwards and felt as it crushed under fingers into the heart of the beast. It exploded.

" _Don't be anywhere near the explosion, It will kill you"_

It burned. The light blinded her eyes. She felt the weight of her decision on her shoulders.

" _There's no other way"_

Bruce smiled. His blue eyes sparkled when she spoke. He laughed harder then she had ever seen. "Is that so?" He said grinning.

 _Nothing…_

* * *

Bruce shaded his eyes from the light.

Not that it mattered, his soul had died with her. Turning around he broke free from the robots destroying them. The blast had shattered the monster turning it to dust, he looked at the crater. His eyes found her, the tiny form in chaos, through the burning flames and the ash. He ran, faster then he had ever before. "Diana!" Her face was relaxed almost peaceful. "Can you hear me?" He asked quickly holding her warm body, grabbing her wrist, nothing.

The warmth he had once felt when she had smiled when she laughed when she had kissed him. He felt all of that, She was warm but gone. The one that kept him grounded was gone. The one that made him feel... was gone. "No, please no," He said "Don't you dare do this to me"

"What happened? What's going on?" Wally asked. Bruce didn't say anything, he just stood, alone. "Bruce?" J'onn asked. "She's gone" He choked out. Zatanna whimpered, the silence that followed was terrible. "Diana is gone" He couldn't believe he was saying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce walked down the halls. The service was beautiful, but somehow it didn't feel like Diana. He paused outside her room, he felt like it was an invasion of privacy to go in. But someone would have to go in eventually. He pressed the button on the panel and the door slide open. Her room was as beautiful as her. The walls were painted with arches and vines that she had done herself. The large beach shore visible through them, the mid crashing waves scattered over the surface of the blue.

He had only ever been to Themyscira once, it reminded him to much. The room was bright and welcoming an yet he felt cold and empty. The bed looked uncomfortable and distant, the walls seemed ghostlike even the air felt wrong. He sat on the edge at the end of her bed, and looked at the ground. Not even a week ago, she had walked on these floors, slept in this bed, smiled these very halls. He had tried his hardest to not breakdown, but being the emotional wreck he was, seeing the room made it all more real. Begrudgingly tears fell off his face, and littered his hands.

He deserved this despair, it was his fault, all his fault. He should have been there to help her, he should have been the one to die. She was beautiful and kind, smart and clever, and more then ever she cared. So much to offer the world, what would the world miss from Bruce Wayne. Nothing.

He chuckled knowing what she would say. He stood quickly and walked towards the door. But stopped and turned knowing he would never be able to walk back in here. He just stood and watched the painted waves. He could see the brush strokes of the different paint brushes she'd used, he could even see the spot where he messed up helping her paint. She'd left it there, he reached out and felt the bump, he remembered.

"Oh please! They will not kill you!" Diana said "But you said that they murder any man on sight! And in case you hadn't noticed I don't have any feminine qualities" Bruce replied. She scoffed "Okay… well, when you're with me they won't…" Diana said non-convincingly "Yup okay, I'm gonna die," Bruce said bluntly "Oh would you shut up' She said rolling her eyes as they landed on the beach "Just be respectful and nothing with go wrong," Diana said assuring herself more than him. They walked up the stone steps of Themyscira, all the woman stared. But he held his head high and didn't even stay but two paces behind Diana.

"Hera!" Diana said hugging one of the women "I'm glad to see you, Diana" Hera said but her eye's caught Bruce who was trying his best to hid and not get killed. "This is Bruce" Diana said pulling him forwards, he smiled and tried not to look intimidating. "Diana, How many men do you date?" Hera asked "I thought you were already with Superman" Diana snorted "No no, Superman is just a friend" Hera seemed confused by the word "Brother" Diana clarified "Bruce is too" The look of realization seemed to appear on her face, after that she seemed to be a little nicer to him. "So what can I do for you?" She asked Diana "I was hoping you could give me some paints, for my other room. I thought that having artwork would remind me more of my home" Diana said, "Of course!" Hera said gladly.

Bruce turned away from the wall. That was enough remembering for him. The abrupt movement disturbed a piece of paper stuffed between the boxes. The sound made him stop, he reached in the shelf and pulled out a cardboard shoe box. There was an assortment of objects placed there. A small bar of soap that smelled like Themyscira, an old black and white picture he had found and given to her, a brown leather watch that was still ticking, an envelope. He hesitantly pulled out, written in her own handwriting was his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark flew through the atmosphere of Earth, after everything he had been through all he wanted to do go home. He flew towards his apartment only to find it wasn't there. The whole building was gone, he was shocked. In fact, all the buildings on the block were gone. He searched around there were no trees in the area, and no one walking around.

Clark was quite confused, heading back to the Watchtower he passed Themysciran Embassy and directly in front was a large statue of Diana. The statue looked drastically different than when he had last seen her. Her armor was designed a little different than before, this time with straps to hold up the top. Her normally shoulder length hair was in a long braid hanging down to her waist. But most shocking part was her face, instead of its warm caring look, her chiseled stare almost looked menacing, he noticed that a scar had found itself on her left eyebrow.

With this many changes it couldn't have had been less than a year, he turned and landed on the edge of a building. Using his X-ray vision he looked at the newspaper searching, he blinked losing concentration at the information, had he really been gone eight years? It couldn't have been that long, he had calculated the time distance and it wouldn't have taken more than two for him to fly to Krypton.

He had to see the team.

When he arrived in the tower everything was dim. "Hello?" He called the halls echoed with his voice. Clark entered the living room, it was lit slightly, he quickly caught that someone was sitting in the shadows since there was only one team member to do that it wasn't hard to figure out who it was. "Bruce?" He asked. The eyes glinted in the shadows, "Clark?" His voice was rough but one he recognized. "Bruce," He said happily to see a familiar face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed jumping on top of him, grabbing his neck and throttling him. Clark was so surprised by the movement he did even have time to react. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed the choke hold wasn't suffocating him but it was obvious Bruce wasn't messing around. He was just shocked that Bruce was attacking him. Clark grabbed his arms and pushed him off.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He screeched taking a wild swing towards "YOU DARE COME BACK HERE!" Bruce howled grabbing a beer bottle a chucking it at his head. "Bruce! What the hell!" He said trying to reason with him. "YOU LEFT US!" he bellowed throwing several more.

"Bruce!" Hal said bursting into the room. Hal grabbed his arm to stop him from throwing the other bottle, "Calm down, remember your condition! You need to relax" He said. Calming the crazed Bruce "See, everything's fine now. Give me the bottle… There you go" Hal said taking to bottle from his hand. He turned and saw Superman standing quite shocked with his hands up like he was a gunpoint. "Oh my god," Hal said

Bruce stared off into the distance, calmly like an old man watching his grandkids play. Clark found it hard to believe that much anger came out of him. In the light he could now see how actually terrible he looked, His hair disheveled, and his once smooth chin now quite scruffy. His eyes were murky sphere's of glass just drifting idly from thing to thing.

Hal entered again followed by Oliver Queen and Wally West. "So it is true," Wally said staring at him. "It's good to see you," Oliver said nodding his head, even though it seemed like it was quite the opposite. He noticed Hal was now giving Bruce a bottle of pills. "So where is everyone?" Clark asked he noticed the question made everyone flinch. "Ah… around" Wally responded vaguely. The silence that followed was only a filled by Hal trying to get Bruce to swallow the pill.

"Look, I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I didn't know… I thought it would only be a year" Oliver and Wally looked at each other "It's fine" Oliver said. Bruce suddenly stood up and looked around, his eyes landed on Clark and he took an aggressive step forward. Clark alarmed quickly backed up, Hal grabbed his shoulders to stop him from going any farther.

Bruce stopped pushing against Hal but never took his eyes from Clark. "Is that you" Bruce said, Clark tentatively nodded. "It's good to see your not dead," Bruce said turning away from him and walking towards the dining table. "Thanks…" Clark said not really knowing how to respond after their first interaction. "How's everyone been doing? How's Diana?" He asked everyone's eyes immediately hit the ground.

"How could you Clark!" Bruce burst out slamming his fists on the table. "How could you just leave like that! No word to us! For all, we knew you died. God, we had to search through the deep space telescope to find you! And even then, we find out you're just heading back home to your planet" He said dangerously

"I know I made a mistake but I just wanted to know about my homeworld, I just wanted to see if there were any survivors"

"YOUR world is dead Clark, It died thirty years ago, and just because you can't get that through your thick skull, we all paid the price," Bruse said

"HEY! _You don't know what it's like to lose your whole world, everyone your parents, friends_ " Clark said

"You act like your the only one who's ever lost somebody they loved, In case you hadn't noticed we all have" Bruce shouted, Clark, shook his head clenching his fists. "I want to speak to Diana, at least I can have reasoned with her" Clark said bitterly

"You can't," Bruce said angrily "Why can't I?" Clark fired back, there was a brief silence before Bruce spoke "Because she's gone" his voice had lost his anger "Gone where!" Clark said throwing his hands up.

But the look on Oliver's face made him stop. It was full of raw emotion, pain and scars that ran so deep you couldn't see the beginning, sadness that pooled and overflowed as if it would never stop the spring.

"She's dead Clark" Oliver whispered. Clark stopped, the whole world stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean disappeared?" Clark shouted, "I don't know okay?" Bruce yelled leaning forwards on the table.

"At first it was just a few people. We figured they left because you weren't here anymore. But then Zatanna and J'onn didn't return from patrol, and other members just started disappearing. We sent out warnings, some received them but others never did. We put all our time into finding them that we didn't even see, what was happening." Bruce looked away not caring to continue.

"It was Luthor," Hal said, Clark didn't notice it but as soon as the name was in the air, he visibly tensed. "He made some sort of guardian to take over the city. We tried to stop him but with no one to help us fight-" Hal broke of clearly not wanting to finish either "Diana sacrificed herself to stop him" Oliver said covering his face with his hand.

"After… even more, disappeared" Clark looked at Bruce, how could this happen. "How many," Clark asked clenching his jaw. Bruce didn't answer "How many Bruce!" He yelled. Bruce just looked at him

"We're all that's left" Clark looked around at the four standing in front of him. Bruce who was clearly mentally unstable, Hal couldn't even look him in the eye, Oliver for the first time in forever he was showing his emotion, Wally sat defeated holding his bandaged leg to his chest.

This was all that was left of the greatest team in history.

Clark wandered the dark halls, remembering ghosts of laughter. He entered the main control room, walking past the flashing screens. He saw the main table, where every member had once sat. Instead of the smoothly finished oak wood table, it was cluttered with files.

If you removed a couple of stray papers you could see to piles, four on the left a hundred more on the right. He pulled the first one from the top. Aquaman, The Atom, Hawk girl, he pulled the fourth, fifth and sixth before he landed on J'onn and Zatanna.

He pulled through hundreds more, not able to stop himself each file bore the large missing stamp over it, with the amounts of time they were gone. He came to the last one before the attack, his mind went blank, and blood ran cold.

" _There something else… Kara's missing too"_

Her smiling face was blocked by the red of the stamp. It looked like blood dripping down between her eyebrows. Blood on his hands, blood on his face, blood everywhere.

" _Seven years"_

He dropped the file not being able to touch it anymore. Like acid to his fingers. He had lost everything he loved, the one person that understood him the most was dead. The one person that was his family, gone. Like dust in space.


	5. Chapter 5

The bed of fresh roses drenched the tomb. The white marble glistened in the low sunlight, the elegant curving of the writing was beautiful. Her full name sprawled across the five-foot headstone, the designs that circled the above ground casket were nothing compared to the gifts. The other woman on the island had placed handmade items around it. Many soaps, blankets, vases, baskets littered the garden.

" _She's dead Clark"_

And where was he? Chasing a faded dream. A wish that was never blown out before his first birthday. A fantasy meant for children to once believe in.

" _You just don't get it do you, Diana was my world"_

He knelt down bowing his head, he sat next to her, knowing full well that being on Themyscira without an invitation meant penalty by death. But he didn't care. He would rather have a thousand deaths instead of this. What kind of decision did he make? All his life he swore to himself that he was a good man, he swore that being Superman was helping the world. But that day he chose himself, himself over the world. He left when he was needed most.


	6. Epilogue

He swore to himself the moment he saw that bastard again, he would do it. He would kill him. His moment came and went.

Bruce lay in the middle of the dark room on the floor. He couldn't sleep in his own room, but he couldn't lay in her bed either. Thus he laid on the hard floor and stared into the darkness. Black had reflected him, all his emotions were black. He remembered he almost killed Oliver for playing "Paint it, Black" By The Rolling Stones through the wall of his room. So laying in the darkness seemed natural. He turned to his side and spotted the cardboard shoebox laying on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. He had shoved it there after finding it following her funeral swearing he wouldn't open it.

As the years passed he found himself wanting to be closer to her. Like you could ever be close to a ghost. He had forgotten about it and wondered if he should. He pressed on the light switch and pulled out the box, picking up the letter. The back wasn't sealed, he easily pulled the folded letter out. The photo slid from in between the folds, it was the full Justice League standing and smiling, but as much as he tried he couldn't remember taking the photo. It was paper clipped to another of just him and her. He closed his eyes and tried, the day was foggy but he could see it.

They had just finished helping put out a building fire for the first time together. They walked down the hall to see the team was taking photos and rushed to jump in. Within a few seconds, everyone was done. "Awe come on Hal, just one!" Diana pleaded "We weren't in the other one!" Hal shook his head "Fine!" He said holding up the camera. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned in, he remembered the smell of ash and the shuttering of the camera.

He furrowed his brow opening his eyes, he tried all the time to remember things. He wouldn't let himself forget her as much a the amnesia tried to get him to. Bruce slowly unfolded the letter and read her handwriting.

 _Dear Bruce,_

 _I know you're probably reading this after I'm long gone, but that's okay. I just want you to know that when I drift off, I'll think of you. It's always been you. From the day you helped me paint my room and spilled paint all over the floor, It's been you. Although you are a pain in the ass an emotional wreck you are somewhat charming and have a completely dumb sense of humor, I think you are one of the best things to ever happen to me. You remind me too much of myself, growing up on an island of warrior woman it was hard to be a carefree meddling child I wanted to be but believe me I tried, and I think if you and your parents had just decided to go out for Ice cream that night your childhood would have been almost the same. However it seems that life won't ever go easy of you, I hoped we could work on that together. But knowing my track record in battles I know that's never gonna happen. The majority of my time at the Justice League I was lost, I'm just glad that I could find someone to be my compass._

 _Before I go and travel wherever that may be. I just… I don't want you to dwell on what happened. I know it may seem hard to move on but at least try. When I was alive, you were my world Bruce Wayne and I loved you._

 _Diana_

He stared at the letter. This was it, all he had left of her. The one person allowed to make him smile.

" _You just don't get it do you, She was my world"_


	7. Another Update from the Author

**Hey guys!**

 **Just giving some thanks for reading this story. A lot of people said the description was kinda misleading but I wanted to get you intriged without spoiling the whole thing.**

 **Anyway, I liked not having to wait a day to post the next chapter and just doing it at once, I guess it's just because I'm a super impatient person when it comes to showing off my work. I want to do the same thing for my Marvel story tomorrow around the same time if I don't get cold feet by then. I did have some trouble getting the story back up, I had a sort of incident where I deleted all my work and had to go back and re-write it. Of course, I always back up my work beforehand on another document, It just so happened to be the only one I didn't. So lucky me right? I still think it turned out great in the end.**

 **As far as I'm concerned this story is finished unless you guys want to see more of this alternate reality, I definitely liked working with these characters its a total change from the other stuff I normally do a lot more real in my opinion. Not that How to Train Your Dragon isn't "real" enough, It was just nice to think about things like what the Government would do. I totally had that to worry about in my Marvel story, I think a lot more thought went into the characters interactions because I had different languages to work with. I happen to be Multi-Lingual myself however I did have to use Google Translate on some of them.**

 **When I told my friend I would be publishing my DC story, she totally freaked out and begged me to let her read it. I'm happy to say she's proud of it and wishes you guys the best in reading. Since I'm a sucker for ships there are a ton in my stories, I just love figuring out how certain people would react in difficult situations and I even took a crack at creating a new character for part of the Marvel universe. Let me just tell you holy shit it was way more work then I had anticipated. But I had fun.**

 **Anyway, hope to hear from you guys soon, Peace out!**

 **-EllynLives215**


End file.
